


Hot spring

by cheshirejin



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Ranma 1/2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CROSSOVER </p>
<p>Inuyasha x Ranma 1/2</p>
<p> This is silly, and cruddy, and I wrote it because I felt like it...</p>
<p> Beware the crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot spring

“Whew!” Inuyasha said, covering his sensitive nose with the sleeve of his bright red kimono. If something smelled worse than his seldom washed rat hair shirt, it was a serious stench indeed.

“Oh my.” Sango echoed, swallowing thickly as she got a whiff of the offensive pong. “What is that?” she asked.

“Ah,” Miroku said sagely, “There must be a hot mineral spring nearby, I hope. Either that or some very large woodland youkai did its duty recently near here.”

“That’s just gross Miroku,” Kagome said, “But I think you are right. There is a famous onsen near here in my time. I don’t understand why it would be so popular if the water stinks like this.”

The group traipsed on and sure enough soon came upon a pool of steamy foul smelling water.

“Ugh I know nobody would pay to bathe in this I wonder how they managed to make it quit smelling?” Kagome mused.

“Maybe they had one of those horny horses like you told us about.” Shippoiu suggested.

“H--,” Kagome blushed at the wonderful things coming from the fox child’s mouth, “h-what?” she asked preparing to kill Miroku as a bad influence.

“You know the horse with a horn that makes food and water pure out of the storybook you read me.” Shippou elaborated.

“Oh,” Kagome said feeling much relief, “You mean a unicorn.” She elaborated as the small kitsune nodded in agreement. “Well that would be a good guess, but I don’t think unicorns ever lived in Japan… or at all for that matter.” She muttered the last to herself.

“Hey, Kagome, what was it the unicorn did to water exactly?” Inuyasha asked.

“Purified …it. No! Don’t you dare…” and with a splash Kagome was pushed into the hot spring.

She came up for air, dripping wet and smelling of rotten eggs when another head broke the surface next to her. A young man with his black hair tied back in a long pigtail clenched a fist high in the air and shook it at her, “The water thing is my bit.” He informed her, “Even if we are related by ink, you can’t use it.” And with that Ranma Sautomi ducked back under the water to swim the warm underwater channels back to his own time in Nirima.  
 


End file.
